Akatsuki Babies? Well, lets blame Tobi
by I love creepy things
Summary: After a Jutsu goes wrong, the Akastuki transform into six month old babies and are teleported into a alternate dimension. April Waters is a young run away that finds the babies and, after taking pity on the babies, takes them to her hide out. Now how will April and her roommate handle taking care of eleven old babies? What if it turns out that everything is Tobi's fault?
1. Prologue

**NOTE:** This is adopted from my backup account! A Vampire Stole My Heart is MY account. This story will also not hold Ashlen in it.

I moved this because it's hard to go back and forth with three accounts. I only made the third because my VK account got hacked. Now please everyone enjoy XD

* * *

Tsunade, the granddaughter of the first Hokage and the fifth Hokage herself, stared in irritation at the mountain of paper work on the desk in front of her. Silently cursing Shizune for hiding her sake, the slug princess worked as fast as she could so she would be allowed some time to herself.

Sighing to herself, Tsunade looked up from the bottomless pit of paper work to glance out her window. Unlike normal days, there was a rain storm plaguing the village. The famous sannin pitied the ninja she had sent out in search for the Akatsuki's whereabouts for having to deal with not only the S-rank criminals but the weather as well. However, no matter what the weather was, a ninja's job had to be done.

"Kakashi, stop standing there and come in already; you're being distracting." The woman ordered in a cold, young voice which didn't match her age at all. Rubbing the back of his silver haired head, the said male ninja opened the office door and stepped in.

"My apologies, Tsunade. I thought you might have been drunk again." The Jonin confessed, embarrassment and discomfort in his voice. Said woman gave the younger man one of her sharp death glares, which silently told him to shut up.

"That would be none of your business even if I was! None the less Shizune took my sake. Now what is your report?" Tsunade demanded, leaning her head on one hand while the other thumped its fingers on the wooden desk. Kakashi decided to ignore the woman's comment about Shizune and got right down to business.

"There is no sign of the Akatsuki anywhere nor is there any Chakra signals. Not even Shino's bugs or Akamaru can seem to find any scent of them." Kakashi gave his report nervously, dreading how the granddaughter of the first Hokage was going to react. Much to his surprise, all she did was look outside the rain stained window with a frown.

"This doesn't seem normal. It's been three days since anyone has heard of the Akatsuki. Is it possible that they have all died?" She asked herself more than to the man standing in her office. None the less he felt the need to reply.

"No, I don't think so. It is very unlikely that all members died in the matter of a few days. If they did I'm sure we'd hear something about that. Same goes if a member was captured. It is more likely they are hiding out in some small village or some forest. We are asking all the counties if they have seen any Akatsuki members just to be sure. So far we haven't got many replies and the replies we've gotten aren't positive." Kakashi replied. Tsunade shot the man another look but this time, instead of a glare, it was a sharp nod and a look of acceptance.

"Very well. We will continue this mission for a couple weeks. If nothing turns up by that time, I want everyone to return to the village. You are dismissed; leave so I can finish this stupid paper work." Tsunade said in a sharp tone that demanded not to be argued with. Kakashi nodded once before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Where the hell could those bastards be?' The princess thought as she sighed deeply and tiredly. 'I need a drink.'

And so, instead of finishing off the paper work she had needed to do, she went on the hunt for her hidden bottle of sake.

_**~Somewhere else~**_

Somewhere in a alternate dimension, wheeled machines rushed by on black roads. Horns honked and people could be heard yelling from the machines _and _the tall buildings all around. Throughout all the noise no one could make out the cry of a baby; or babies.


	2. Chapter 1: So many babies

I should mention that in this story the Naruto series will not exist

Oh and a quick note; some of their names might be spelt differently but that's just because that is how April will pronounce the names

* * *

"Stop! I said stop! April!" A man dressed in a police officer uniform shouted as he took chase after a teenage girl. Said girl was half a block in front of him and took a sharp turn into an ally, jumping into a trash-bin to hide.

April Waters was a fifteen year old run away and a thief. When she was only seven years old she witnessed her parents' death by a crooked cop her father had fired. The man was given the death sentence for killing the chef of police and his wife but April had become a orphan. She was since then shoved inside a foster home since she had no other family that cared to take care of her.

Life wasn't bad in the foster home and April lived happily for five years. However that happiness came to an end when the family took in a fifteen year old boy. He had be a troubled rebel that ran away from home because he couldn't handle following rules. The boy was very abusive and should have been in Juvenal Hall from the start. Because the C.C.S didn't give a fuck, they basicly allowed April to get rapped when she was twelve years old. The girl was taken to the hospital for stitches and the boy was finally taken to prison; just too late.

After that April was removed from the home into a new home. Yet, because of the lack of protection that resulted in a rapping, she no longer trusted adults. So, only a week after living with her new family, April stole five thousand dollars, half the food in the fridge, what she could take of her personal belongings and ran away.

For the first two years April had lived out in the streets, housing herself in abandoned buildings and with anyone that would allow her to stay for a while. Although, a few months before April turned fifteen, an eighty year old elderly couple took pity on her and let her move in with them. At first April was sketchy about moving in but decided to trust the couple. After a while things went from bad to good as the elderly couple unofficially adopted her as their daughter. This caused them to protect April from any cops or social service people that came looking for her.

Sadly, the elderly couple died two months after taking April in. However, before passing away, they left everything they owned to the girl; including their two story, four bedroom house. It was supposedly a house the couple had had since they were in their early thirties. When the couple reached their seventies it became harder and harder to walk up stairs. So the couple allowed April to live up there while the elderly couple kept downstairs; with all of them sharing the same kitchen.

The one thing that really bothered April about the death of the elderly couple, besides being alone again, were the cops. Because her father had once been the chef of police most officers just wanted what was best for April but she didn't trust them. They'd just shove her into another foster home. If they really cared for her one of the officers would have adopted her themselves. Thankfully the couple kept April a secret so the neither the cops or child care service had any idea where she lives.

"Damn it! Where did that girl go?" The cop swore to himself as he rounded the corner to see nothing but a dirty ally. Sighing deeply in exhaustion, the officer pulled his walky talky up to his face to contact other police officers.

"This is John Kansan, officer twenty-one. I have lost sight of April Waters, alleged run away and thief, around Alexander Drive. Request for around the clock watch." The cop named John said into his little radio. After a choppy reply from the other end of the radio, John pushed it back into it's holder and left the area.

When April could no longer hear John's footsteps, she released the breath she had been holding in the whole time she hid. It had been quite a while since someone came that close to capturing her. The last time that she came close was the day she attended the funeral for the elderly couple. Someone had called out her name which caused April to run away. Luckily she was able to escape capture by dodging into a large crowd of the family members and friends.

"Well, damn it! Talk about a close call. Just three more years and I will have them off my back; legally." April mumbled to herself as she climbed out of the trash-bin. She was lucky that officer John forgot to check for possible hiding places because the girl would have been in deep shit if he did.

Just as April was about to step out of the ally and back onto the street, a strange sound caught her attention. It almost sounded like a wounded animal or a baby. Confused and concerned the teenager turned around and eyed every corner of the ally, trying to find the source of the sound. All the girl could see was some cardboard boxes, news papers and trash bags people had been too lazy to put in the bins.

"Hello, is someone there?" April called as she slowly made her way to the trash bags. That is where the sound caught her attention but she was nervous; for all she knew the baby cry really could have been the whimper of a wounded, and dangerous, animal.

Not more than a few seconds later, something moved from underneath the trash bags and caused the ones on top to fall to the ground below. This was followed by another wail, only this time it was sharper and more clear; it was definitely a child's cry. Her eyes widening, April fell to her knees and began to throw the trash bags out of the pile, desperate to find the crying child.

"Oh my god." April whispered when she found a nearly naked, skinny, red haired baby boy laying on some old newspaper. The only thing that covered the baby was a scorpion necklace around his neck.

The baby boy, who couldn't have been older than six months at most, was so skinny that April could see his rib cage. In fact, the ribs showed so much that it amazed her that he seemed to have enough energy to cry. The baby was also dirty and it looked like some of his body was wounded; there was thin lines rounding his arms, legs and neck. If it wasn't for the fact the baby boy had a red tattoo like thing over his heart area April would have thought he had gotten the wounds from being in the ally for so long. Even though the stuck out ribs could have been caused from being in the ally for a few days, the markings and tattoo must have been from abuse.

The moment the baby heard April's voice, his crying stopped and his little tear stained eyes opened. As the tears slowly stopped, April was able to see the color of the child's eyes which were a watery amber. However the child's crying restarted in seconds but this time he held his arms out to April. Knowing exactly what the child wanted, April bent down and picked the small boy up in her arms.

"You poor, young thing. Who would just leave you outside in the garbage?" April whispered to the starved, scared little boy. The young boy just clung onto April's chest as if he would die otherwise.

Now that her boy was was closer, April was able to see that there was something on the scorpion necklace. Using one arm to keep her grip on the baby, she used the other to bring the necklace closer to her eyes to see what was on it. To her surprise, April saw that what she saw was actually a name.

"Sa... Sassore?" April read the name out loud, finding it quite difficult to pronounce. It didn't look like any language she knew of and it was definitely not English.

After watching the baby in her arms, who have had finally stopped crying and stuck to cuddling April's arm, the girl decided to take the boy back with her. However, before she could even stand back up, the teenager felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. Blinking in surprise, April was shocked to see yet another naked baby boy standing next to her and gripping onto her shirt.

"Huh, what the? Another baby?" April asked herself. Her voice held as much surprise and shock that her eyes showed as she stared at the new child.

This child looked around the same age as the one April held in her arms. Although, his feathers were definitely different. This baby boy had raven colored hair and his eyes were black; or a very dark blue. This young boy was also skinny to the point April could see his bones. If she had to make a guess, April would say he was dumped with Sassore, or whatever the child's name was. This child also had a necklace around his neck although, instead of a scorpion, it was a a fire ball.

"Are you out here all alone as well?" April asked the young child as she leaned in closer as she continued to hold onto the red headed baby. The new child stared at her with his sad, tired looking eyes.

Behind as close as she was, April was able to see that his boy also has a name on his necklace. However, unlike with the other boy, this name was a little easier to pronounce. Yet at the same time, just like the other name, April was sure it wasn't anywhere near English. When April read the name out loud, it sounded like Itachi.

Much to her surprise, the little infant shook his head in response to her question. Using his two little hands, he grabbed April's free hand and pulled her towards the cardboard boxes; after the girl was able to stand up that is. April was shocked; were children supposed to develop this fast? The teenager wasn't an expert on babies but she thought they needed to be a little older than half a year before they start walking; maybe even crawling.

Soon April no longer cared about the fact the child Itachi could walk. She no longer cared because, as Itachi lead her to a open cardboard box, she spotted two new crying baby boys. One boy had longish blond hair and the other had short, brunet hair. Like both Sassore and Itachi, these two new babies were completely naked and also had necklaces around their neck. The blond's necklace looked like a giant bird while the other baby boy had a heart -not the cute kind of heart but a real looking heart- for his necklace.

"Cacouz... Kakucoo..." April whispered before giving up with a sigh. His name was far too hard to pronounce.

"Diedara?**(1) ** Is the E silent?" the girl then asked herself as she studied both boys. At the sound of her voice, both of the young boys stopped their crying to look up at her.

The brunet baby had the oddest eyes April had ever seen. She has heard of some people having two different colored eyes but never like this. In outside of his eye, which should have been white, was a rich red color. It would have made April think that his eyes had bled at some point; that is f his pupils weren't green. The young boy had scars all over his body, even at the edges of his mouth. It made April sick to her stomach to think someone would hurt a baby like this.

The blond baby had very cute blue eyes, which tilted just a little a bit. The teenager chuckled as she noticed that some of his hair was puffed out over his left eye. On the boy's naked chest, April saw a black tattoo like thing, which once again made her feel sick with disgust. Who the hell would do this to small children that weren't even a year old? This was taking child abuse to a whole new level. April had thought that _this _kind of thing only happened in T.V crime shows.

April tore her gaze away from the two new babies when she felt the one in her grip twitching. The girl looked down at the young naked red head to see him looking at Diedara. His hands were reached out and he was speaking gibberish, baby talk, which the blond baby responded by with more gibberish. By the way Sassore was struggling, April knew that he wanted down. So, the moment the teenager put the red head next to Diedara, the blond baby latched himself onto Sassore's arm.

**~First Person P.O.V~ (2)**

"I take it you two know each other." I smiled at the two naked boys. The ignored me and continued with their baby talk.

Once again I felt a tug, though this time it was on my pant leg rather than my shirt. I looked down to see that Itachi was staring up at me again. Huh, so far out of all the babies I found so far, he seemed to be the calmest. It was actually kind of odd since it looked like he had been outside all alone for days on end. So I would have thought he'd crying at most. Well, maybe he had somehow given up and excepted death. Then again I don't think is possible for a baby of his age.

"Is there something else you want to show me?" I asked the child. Once again he nodded his head, grabbed my one hand with both of his little ones and he dragged me to another corner of the ally.

This time little Itachi lead me deeper into the ally, to where a pile of newspaper laid. Upon getting closer I saw something I hadn't noticed earlier because of the distance and the fact the garbage blocked my sight. Laying in plain sight on the news paper was what looked like twin brothers. However the only difference between the babies was skin color. One baby was a gothic white while the other was black. Not native black but actually black; so black it was hard to make out some feathers. Yet, other than that, the babies hair color; since their eyes were closed I'd have to wait and see later. They even had the same Ying-Yang necklace. **(3)**

However there was one big difference between these two new babies and the four I found so far. That difference was they didn't look near as skinny and they were sleeping. Also, when I got closer, I saw that both of them had red stains around their months. It almost looked like blood. Just that thought made my stomach feel sick once again. This is the kind of thing the cops should worry about; not some girl that ran away from her foster family two years ago.

Shaking that thought from my min, I knelt down to get a closer look at the two infants. Being careful not to wake them up, I reached over for their necklaces so I could read their names. The necklace on the darker one said Zit while the necklace on the goth white skin boy said Sue. Zit and Sue, really? Wow, I mean really, who would name their child Zit? Sue is a little more normal but Zit? Come on.

"Well, including you, that's six babies. Are there any more babies around you need to show me?" I asked the little raven haired infant beside me. I wasn't actually expecting the child to understand me, even though he showed signs of understanding me earlier, but he once again grabbed my hand with a nod.

This time the child took me to a fallen over trashcan that was leaning against the back wall of the end of the ally. From in inside the trashcan I could hear light snoring and grunting. Once again I let go of Itachi's hand to sit on my knees. Bending my body for a better view, I caught the sight of a sleeping silver haired infant; a boy like all the others.

Like every other infant I found today, he looked around six months old, his skin was really dirty and his ribs were showing through his skin. Like all the others, the only thing this baby had on was a necklace. This time, although, the necklace was an odd upside triangle in a crucial kind of thing. It looked more like a pendent than a necklace.

"Hi-dan?" I tried to read the name on his necklace but, like all the others, it was had to pronounce. It must have spoken louder than I thought because the infant's eyes opened, revealing them to be a pinkish purple color.

I don't think this Hidan was much of the friendly baby because I swear he started glaring at me. If that wasn't enough he began to move his feet as if he meant to kick me. I wouldn't blame him if that's what he was doing. Being abandoned in an ally must have been horrible. What happened to _all _these infants was horrible and what's worse is that no one had found these babies before I did; but maybe that is a good thing.

"So so far I found seven babies. There is Sassore, Itachi, Diedara, Zit and Sue and now Hi-dan. There's that other baby but his name is far too hard to pronounce. How many more can there be?" I wondered out loud as I just watched the silver haired baby speak gibberish and kick his legs. Boy, I was not expecting to get an answer to my question.

So, for I don't know how long -I wasn't keeping track and I don't have a watch-, Itachi kept leading me around the ally, leading me to more babies. The next baby I found was in an abandon shopping cart. Besides looking blind in one eye, the baby almost looked like Itachi. He had short, raven hair and the same eye color.

Just like all the other children I had found, he was naked, dirty and had a necklace around his neck. His necklace looked like a orange lollypop and the name on it was the most normal that I had come across all afternoon. Tobi was the name on the necklace. Also, the one big difference between this boy and all the others was, when Tobi saw me, he giggled. I guess, no matter how bad things got, this little boy wouldn't let it get him down.

The next two babies I found were once again a boy and, surprising a little girl. The little boy had red hair, like Sassore but this infant's hair was a bit brighter. Like all the others, he was dirty, skinny and had a necklace. His necklace was actually one of my favorite so far; which was a odd looking red cloud. Like all other necklaces a name was placed on it. This name was a little easier to pronounce even though it was clearly not English. The name on it was Nagato, which, when sounded out, came out as Nag-a-toe. **(4) **

The female infant I found had blue hair, amber eyes and something that looked like crumpled paper in her hair. She was like all the boys I had found, besides the Ying Yang twins; six months old, naked, bone skinny and dirty. Also like all the boys she had her own necklace; a flower with her name on one of the peddles. Her name, like the boys, was quite undoubtedly not English. The name on the necklace was Konan. I must have been pronouncing it wrong because it didn't sound right.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I found yet another new baby; only this one was blue all over. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for all his crying.

I quickly fell onto my knees and pulled the young naked child into my arms. Unlike what I expected, his skin was warm, eliminating any thoughts that the baby dying. I've heard of babies being born in weird conditions, such as no limbs and even one eye; real life cyclops. Maybe this child's mother was deathly sick while she was pregnant with him.

Once I was able to get over my shock I allowed myself to study the infant closer, who was now gripping the front of my shirt just like Sassore did. Besides the blue skin the only other odd thing about the child was the black markings under his eyes and on his shoulders. Other than that, the child was no different than the other ten that she found. He was six months old, really skinny and hand a necklace with a blue shark head attached.

"Kiss-am-e? Why does every child, besides Tobi, have such an odd name?" I asked to myself, holding the blue skinned baby tighter in my arms. Uttering a sigh I looked back at Itachi, who was quite oddly staring at the blue skinned child.

"Is there anymore abandoned children you want to show me or is he the last?" I asked Itachi, raising a eyebrow in curiosity at him. The naked child just shook his head and leaned against my leg as he continued to stare at the crying blue child.

Towards his answer, I sighed in relief. Not because I was tired of looking for abandoned infants but because this was the last one to be found. Eleven abandon children was horrible but sadly I could imagine it being worse. In fact being abandoned seemed like a blessing compared to the other things that happen to children. Take my rape as an example. At least I found these infants before anyone else did; or before they died. Now the only issue is getting them all home without anyone noticing.

I looked to the side of the ally, seeing the abandoned, toppled over, shopping cart that the Tobi baby was laying on. I'd guess that shopping chart would be the best way to transport all the children; if the wheels work that is. However there was only one problem with that; it wasn't the most comfortable and how would I had the babies in it? Well, I guess it'd be better of I fill it with news paper and a cardboard. Yeah, I think that will work fine.

"Here, you seemed to be interested in this little guy so watch him for a moment." I told the raven haired infant as I placed the blue skinned baby beside him. Kiss-am-e protested at first but seemed to calm down as soon as he saw Itachi next to him.

With that taken care of, I stood up and walk back to Tobi. To my surprise, was still giggling and smiling when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back at his cuteness as I picked him out of the cart. I also couldn't stop the warm feeling in my heart as the baby giggled harder and threw his arms up in the air as if my picking him up was a game. This baby really was very brave for his age and considering how long he's been outside.

I almost regretted putting the child back down, as I wanted to hold the little trooper some more. Yet I had to get these children inside and give them food as soon as I could. So, once I put him down, I put the old cart right side up and I was relieved when I saw the wheels were undamaged; maybe a little rusted but they still worked. Once that was done I went through placing a large cardboard box inside, making sure the whole inside was covered.

Once I made sure that was done I wheeled the cart over to the stacks of newspaper, where the Ying Yang twins were still sleeping. I made sure not to wake them just yet as I took lose papers around the sleeping babies and filled the cardboard box with them. That took only a moment before I was staring down at the twins. I felt guilty for having to wake them up but it had to be done.

So I bent down and picked up Zit first. His eyes instantly opened and he gazed at me with bright, confused yellow eyes. Also, now that he was close enough to me, the red stuff around his lips really _did _look a lot like blood; only he didn't have any cuts on his face so I don't know how he bleed. Mentally shaking that from my mind, I smiled at him and slowly moved him into the cart and placed him on a big pile of newspaper so he might find it comfortable enough to fall back to sleep.

"Sorry for waking you, little guy. Please go back to sleep. I will get your brother." I told him, patting his green haired head twice before I pulled my hand away. His confusion seemed to turn into an annoyed glare but I dismissed it as a trick of the dim ally light and turned my attention to the gothic twin.

Next I picked up Sue. Thankfully it seemed he was a deeper sleeping than his brother. He remained sleeping as I placed him right back beside Zit, who cuddled up to Sue and fell back to sleep. Once that was done I walked back to Itachi and Kiss-am-e. Using one arm each, I was able to pick up both babies at once. Not so surprising both of them barly weighed anything at all; they were even lighter than the Ying Yang twins. Dear god, I really needed to get these babies some food. Sighing to myself I placed both babies into the cart with the Ying Yang twins easily.

It took me about five to ten minutes to round up all the infants into the cart. I would have been finished sooner but the silver haired infant fought me. Something told me he had trust issues and, again, I didn't blame him. I just hope in time he'd learn that I am not his enemy. Now, with everyone in the cart, I only had one more mission; returning home without being seen.

* * *

**(1)** That is actually how I used to pronounce his name. I just started to watch the anime again. It's really pronounced Day-der-a

**(2) **I never wanted to use first person but I started using it without even noticing it so changing the P.O.V was easier then editing all that I had wrote

**(3)** Yep I made Zetsu into two people XD

**(4) **Yep, I am using his real body


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble with lunch and bathes

I will only be using first person P.O.V if I don't know how to continue in third. I also want to mention something about Tobi's jutsu; it will only last a few months XD other info will be kept as a surprise

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Getting the babies home was a lot easier than April had first thought it would be. After a while of thinking of what to do, she had found some old clothing in the piles of trash. It was the type of clothing you'd expect some crazy, homeless lady would wear. Since April knew that there was a good chance the cops would have this area closely watched by now, she threw the clothes over her own, doing her best to ignore the bad smell.

Next April made the babies a fort by placing another cardboard box over top of the cart. She couldn't risk people seeing a _homeless old woman _-which is what she looked like in the clothes- rolling a cart of eleven babies, more than half of them which had something wrong with them, down the street. The teenager then covered the box with random things she found around the ally to make herself look like a trash collector. April made sure that the things were light enough not to collapse the box _or_ to smell bad enough to stick to her.

There was only one small problem April had on the way home; the babies weren't nearly as quiet as she has hoped they would be. Yet, to her luck, everyone that passed the disguised teenager had ignored her. Even though people were curious as to where the crying sound was coming from, no one was brave enough to come close to the _creepy, old lady that smelt like garbage_. The only rough spot April got herself in when a man's dog growled and tried to jump at the cart. The man quickly pulled his dog away without any apology to April.

"Amaya, I'm back." April called as she pushed the dirty, old ally cart through the front door and into the living room of her home. A girl about April's her age appeared out of the hall as she entered the living room.

Amaya Aneimori was Apirl's roommate and was only a few months older than her. Like Apirl, Amaya was a thief that ran away from home. However, instead of running away from a foster home, the girl ran away from an orphanage when she was only elven years old. When April found Amaya living on the streets a few months ago, she took pity on the older girl and allowed her to move in with her. So April kept her room upstairs but Amaya took the spare bedroom downstairs.

"Yo, What's up?" The girl asked and raised a curious eyebrow when she spotted the cart. "Um, April, three questions. What are you wearing, why did you bring a shopping cart into the house and why exactly is it crying?" she asked as April pulled off the dirty ally clothing. The younger girl then smiled as she pulled all the trash away from the cart to reveal the eleven babies.

"Where the hell did you find eleven babies and what the hell happened to them?" Amaya shouted and grabbed the baby that was closest to her; which happened to be Kakuzu. The little infant looked up at the new woman and his odd colored eyes began to sprout tears of fear

**~Amaya's P.O.V~**

Who in living god would hurt a baby like this? I mean, there was stitches everywhere on this child's body. There was even X shaped stitches on his back. **(1) **There were stitches at the corners of his mouth, stitches on his arms and legs and even stitches on his chest. Not to mention this baby was so thin not only could I see his ribs, but it was very light. I'm surprised any of these children were still alive.

Huh, the stitches aside, this infant's eyes were quite odd looking. At first I thought that his eyes might have bled since his sclera was blood red but his iris and pupils was a green color. I had never seen anything like that before and I don't know how that could have happened. Was it a birth defect? Could this child even see properly?

As the child started crying I began to rock him gently in my arms. Poor thing. It looked like he would completely break if I just touch him. April and I really needed to get these children some food; and diapers as well. I sure hope we can find food edible for the babies until we can buy some. As for diapers... unless April has some laying around the house, we might have to make some out of old shirts.

"I found them in an ally when I hid from a cop that was chasing me. The one thing they all seem to have in common is they all have necklaces with names on them." April told me as she began taking some of the children out of the cart. I looked closer at the boy I held and noticed that she was right; the boy's heart necklace did have a name on it.

"Kakuzu. Weird... this boy is Japanese." I mumbled before I gently wiped some lose tears off his face. I heard April walk up beside me with a blue haired, female, baby in her arms.

"The name is Japanese? Well, then that explains the weirdness of them and why they are so hard to pronounce." April said as she placed the baby girl, the only baby girl, on the ground. "Help me unload the babies from the cart." she said as she reached in for another baby this time pulling out a dark haired, giggling baby boy. I nodded and gently placed Kakuzu down before going to get another baby.

**~April's P.O.V~**

It took about five to ten minutes to unload all eleven babies from the cart. It would have gone a lot faster if it wasn't for the fact that most of the babies didn't want to be put down. Also, the silver head, who Amaya told me was called Hidan, had screamed at me and tried hitting me when I pulled him out of the cart. He _really _doesn't like me but I hope that would change within time.

"Well, now that is over, what do we do? We don't have any food or clothes to give them." Amaya said as she looked down at the babies. Some of them had begun to crawl around, others sat there and cried while the rest just looked up at us.

"Actually, while, no we don't have baby clothes, we do have food. We can just blend some fruit with the magic built and feed them that. They seem to be old enough to eat that kind of stuff." I said as I bent to pick up the baby with the tattoo on his chest. Amaya told me his name was Deidara, which was pronounced Day-der-a.

The child's body was a bit warmer than it was earlier but it was probably because the heater was on. He was no longer crying but he was looking up at me in confusion. The look at his face was adorable. It was a shame that the boy had a tattoo on his chest but there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to. I saved him and the others from the ally and I was satisfied with that... though I'd be more satisfied if I could get their parents imprisoned.

"I guess that will work but all we have is left for fruit is a few bananas, apples, grapes, kiwi and one orange. Is that enough to feed eleven babies?" Amaya asked and I frowned. I didn't know if that would be enough for the amount of babies that we had; I had no idea how much they'd all eat at one time.

"I have no idea, we'll just have to see. I think we will have to go shopping for more fruit or baby food tomorrow. I think what we have right now should at least be enough for today. Come on, help me take them to the kitchen." I said and shifted Deidara to one arm. My roommate nodded as she held a crying Sassore, or Sasori as I was told his name was pronounced.

It didn't come as much as a surprise when Itachi walked after us, despite his weak looking body. He has proved to me in the ally that he had high intelligence. However, I was slightly surprised when everyone besides Nagato and Konan crawled after us** (2).** Seeing as all the others could crawl I didn't know if these two were too weak to crawl or just stubborn. Either way I picked Konan and Amaya picked up Nagato.

"Are you as surprised as me at the fact so many of the babies can crawl?" Amaya asked as we lead the group of babies into the kitchen. I nodded and watched as Deidara started at Konan.

"Yeah, I am. Not only do they look too weak to crawl but is six months the normal age kids start to crawl?" I asked and glanced back at the group of seven children following after us. "Let alone walk?" I added as I glanced at Itachi. He was walking next to the blue skinned baby I was told was Kisame.

"Depends on the child. Some are early learners but, normally at six months, children can't walk unless you hold their hand." She answered as we reached the kitchen. Just as I was putting Deidara and Konan down, Amaya began to freak out.

"Ew!" She whined. Turning around, I saw that Amaya had put both babies down but was holding her left arm out.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on my friend's face. She looked grossed out and kept starting at a wet spot on the left side of her shirt as Sasori started crying again. It was pretty easy to figure what had happened. Sasori peed on her which was pretty easy to do since all the babies were still naked... wait, that wasn't all that funny.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"That is not funny! Now I have to go change my shirt. What are we going to use as diapers for these kids?" Amaya asked before picking Sasori up in her other, dry arm. "No, don't cry, I'm not mad." She cooed and bounced the baby up and down. April snickered before she started out of the kitchen.

"Stay here with the babies. I'll go get you a shirt and find something to keep the babies from peeing or pooping on the carpet." She said and left the room before Amaya could protest. Sighing, she rocked Sasori a little more until he calmed down again.

As April went who knows where, Amaya watched the babies. How Sasori had enough liquid's in his body to pee was amazing. However she would have rather him pee on the tile floor rather than herself. However, at the mental mention of liquids, Amaya frowned. How on earth would she and April get them to drink? These babies were much too young to use a straw or a sippy cup. Damn, it was just one problem after the other.

Anyways, once the red head had calmed down enough, Amaya put him back on the ground. He whimpered in protest for a moment before Deidara crawled over. The blond baby then latched himself to Sasori, causing the teenager to smile. If it wasn't for the fact that they shared no relative resemblance she would have thought they were brothers. Since April was not yet back, Amaya decided to use the time to study the other babies. So, sitting cross legged on the floor to be be better eye level with the infants, she looked at the group of eleven babies.

Every single baby seemed to have something odd about them. So, in her mind, Amaya put the babies into three groups. Group one was the abused children, group two was the odd babies and group three was the normal or other babies. First, the teenage girl focused on the babies that looked abused.

Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori were the three babies that looked abused. Both Deidara and Sasori had tattoos on their chest. To think that a parent would give their six month old child a tattoo on their chest made Amaya angry. To her, the earliest time a person should get a tattoo is between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. As for Kakuzu, do did she have to say more? She means, stitches and scars everywhere on his body? Why wasn't there a news report about this kind of thing?

Kisame, Zit, Sue, Tobi and Nagato were the odd looking babies. Kisame was obvious because of his blue skin and the odd black markings under his eyes and on his shoulders. Any normal person knew that blue skin meant death yet this baby obviously was not dead nor was he dying. The Ying-Yang twins were odd simply because of their opposite skin and green hair. Not to mention they didn't look nearly as thin as all the other babies. Tobi looked half blind but, since his eye didn't have a scar over it, it must have been natural, not from abuse. Lastly Nagato not only seemed to be the weakest in the group but his hair and strange ringed eyes were quite odd indeed.

Itachi, Konan and Hidan were the only three babies in the normal slash other group. Besides being able to walk nothing seemed wrong with Itachi; besides his high intelligence. With Konan, besides having purple hair and being the only girl, she seemed completely normal. She even crawled over to Nagato once she was put down. As for Hidan he had a bad attitude but otherwise seemed like a normal baby.

"Alright, here you go. See if these fit the babies and I'll make them something to eat." April said as she suddenly entered the room. She dropped a large cardboard box in front of Amaya before walking over to the fruit bowl.

Confused as to why April brought her a large cardboard box for a simple shirt, Amaya scooted closer towards it and looked inside. To her completely surprise, the teenager not only saw her shirt but a bunch of baby stuff as well. There was a pile of diapers, some onesies and bottles. Pulling out her shirt, Amaya pulled off her shirt as a few of the babies crawled over to the box to look at it.

"April, why do you have all this baby stuff?" Amaya asked as she changed into her clean shirt, tossing the wet one in the corner. April, already blending some banana's for the babies, turned her head around.

"They belonged to the couple that took care of me. Apparently they ran a daycare while they were younger and just kept their own baby stuff here in case the mothers forgot to bring something." she answered before stepping over a few of the babies to get baby bottles and bowls. Amaya hummed as she pulled out the diapers.

"Well, at least it's convenient. Lucky for you I have experience taking care of babies." She said, pulling out eleven diapers. Towards that April spooned the mushy bananas into the bowls and turned around.

"Yeah, well don't give them diapers right now. We'll feed them and then give them baths. Can six month olds drink cow milk or do they still need formula?" April asked as she handed Amaya three baby bowls. Amaya took the bowls and placed them in front of the babies.

"No, they can't drink cow milk at this age. You have formula in the box, right?" She asked and peaked inside the box again. On the bottom sat three cans of formula and some spoons for the bowls.

"Yeah, they should be at the bottom of the box. Lets just feed the babies, give them a bath, get them bottles and go to bed." April replied as she set five bowls on the ground and handed Amaya the rest. The older girl agreed as April sat on the tile floor to help feed the babies.

**~Time Skip~**

Well, feeding the babies had taken a lot longer than the two girls had first thought it would. Most of the babies fed themselves with their hands but there was a couple of babies Amaya and April had to help. As they both had expected, all of the infants had been starving. In fact, the children were so hungry that they ate so fast to the point of choking. Of course both of the girls dealt with it but, after that, they spoon feed those babies. Yet, when they tried to help Hidan and Kisame, they began throwing around the banana mush.

"How much of a mess can these babies make?" April complained as she went to grab a cloth from the sink. From behind her Kisame and Hidan were making such a mess that a few of the others -Deidara, Kakuzu and the twins- began to play with their own food.

_Flash_

"Huh?" April asked as the sound of a camera went off. Turning away from the skin, the girl saw that her friend held a camera in her hands

"Amaya, where did you get that camera?" she asked, abandoning the cloth when April realized she wouldn't be able to clean until the babies were out of the room. Amaya lowered the camera with a raised eyebrow

"What, didn't you put it in the cardboard box? That's where I found it." she asked, looking at April questioningly. Scratching the back of her head, April stared down at the box before blushing.

"Oh, I did! I thought it would be fun to take pictures of the babies." She said with an embarrassed laugh. Amaya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Idiot." She mumbled before placing the camera in her pocket before picking up Sasori and Nagato. "I'll take the babies for a bath and you can clean all of this up." she said and began to walk out the door. However, April placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Nice try, Amaya. We'll _both _give the baths, put them in diapers, get them bottles and then clean up the mess together." she said back while picking up Deidara and Kisame. The blue baby looked up at the girl in surprise before he started to baby talk with Deidara.

"Whatever. Lets just get all of this over with. Who knows how long this is going to take. Not only do we have to bathe the babies but we then have to change them into diapers, get them bottles and give them a place to sleep, but we still need to eat as well. Really, I still can't believe so many babies would be left to die in an ally. They ate like they'd die tomorrow if they didn't" Amaya was more or less talking the last part to herself than she was to April but she just let her continue on. April felt like complaining to someone when she first found them as well.

"Come on, babies, follow us to get your bath." April cooed to the babies that still sat on the kitchen floor behind her and Amaya. Most of the infants looked up at them in confusion but once Itachi began walking forwards all the others began to follow him.

It didn't take too long to get all the infants in the downstairs bathroom. A couple times the girls would look behind to make sure the babies were still following and would smile when they were. Hopefully the rest of bath time could go as easy as this. When they entered the bathroom, Amaya put down Sasori and Nagato before leaving again; telling April to start the water while she went to get a plastic cup.

"Well, orders are orders." April said jokingly as she placed in the bath plug before turning on the water. Making sure the water wasn't too hot nor too cold, she let it fill high enough to cover their ankles.

As she was doing this a few of the babies, Deidara, Kisame, Konan and Sasori crawled over to the bathtub and attempted to stand. Seeing that the infants were having some trouble, April helped them stand and, once she made sure they were holding onto the edge and wouldn't fall, let them go. Itachi was also at the bathtub but gave April a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Amaya and I need to give you eleven baths." She said before picking the boy up and placing him within the warm water. The child looked down at the water hesitatingly before slowly starting to slap at it.

Smiling at the Itachi boy, April next put in Kisame. The blue boy seemed far less hesitant then Itachi was and instantly began splashing around wildly. He was giggling and splashing so much that water flew out of the tub would hit the others at times. April couldn't help but laugh as one of the splashes hit Itachi in the face. The small, intelligent child glared at Kisame and, in seconds, the two started a splash fight.

_Flash_

"Aw, how cute!" Amaya cooed from behind everyone. April turned around to see Amaya in the door way with the camera out.

"Yeah, it is, but they are getting water everywhere." April said and picked up Sasori, who started to cry again, before putting him in the tub with the other two. Amaya chuckled slightly before placing the cup on the ground and helping April fill the tub with babies. Luckily the infants were small enough for all of them to fit with a little bit of extra splashing room.

"Yeah, they are. Why not take some more pictures no... Hey! Stop that!" April trailed off to scold two of the boys that began to fight. Instead of splashing each other, they were actually hitting each other.

"Well damn, I think we need to keep those two separated." Amaya commented and April nodded in agreement. She picked up Tobi and Amaya picked up Hidan, making them switch places so they'd stop hurting each other; by the way Hidan struggled it was easy to tell he was not happy about that.

"I think it's safe to say Hidan has a attitude problem." April said and grabbed the camera from Amaya as she began to wet down the infant's hair. Since April didn't have any baby shampoo at the time, and regular shampoo was unsafe for infants, wetting the hair was the best the two girls could do at the moment.

"No kidding. Damn, I haven't seen Hidan that mean to the other babies. Maybe we should teach him to be nice." I said and sat on my knees as I used the cup to wet down the babies hair. We had no baby shampoo right now and I don't think we should risk using other shampoo so they had to bare without it for now.

Amaya agreed and said nothing about the camera being taken as she played with the infants in the tube. After taking a few pictures of the playful and naked babies, April finally put the camera up and stood up. Excusing herself, the teenager left to go get some towels and a cloth that wouldn't be too rough on the infants' skin.

**~Time Skip/April's P.O.V~ **

Well, bathing the children was easier than feeding them and it was a bit more fun. The only one that splashed harder than Kisame was Tobi... really, he made such a mess, a small flood now covered the bathroom floor. Yet it was still easier to clean then the banana mess, which I did while Amaya continued bathing a couple of the babies.

Right now both Amaya and I were in the spare, downstairs bedroom. We were making two beds out of thick blanks before using bed sheets to wrap the children up. We had already spent like two or more hours feeding the bottles to the babies and given them diapers. Although, babies like Itachi, Kisame and the twins were able to hold up their own bottles, something that surprised me. Even though I knew little about babies I'm sure they can't hold up their own bottles until they are a year old if not older. Then again I know very little about babies; that's Amaya's speciality.

"Thank god all the babies are out like candle lights. I pity the poor things but I haven't been this tired in a really long time." I whispered as I tucked away Deidara, the last baby to be put to sleep. I saw Amaya standing by the door, just watching as I slowly stood up and walked past her to leave the room.

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight, April. You should as well. We need to be around in case they wake up hungry or need a diaper change... there is no way I am changing all eleven babies on my own." Amaya whispered back and I watched her make her way to the empty bed. Finding her logic reasonable, I turned back around.

"I think so as well. I am just going to get my blanket and pillows." I said before making my way to my own room upstairs before I could be stopped.

Entering my room, I grabbed my blanket and two of my pillows. I'll be honest, I don't like the idea of sharing a blanket because I can be sort of a blanket hog. Once I got all that I needed I went back to the room the babies were sleeping in to see Amaya still already sitting on the bed. Stuffing one under my arm, I through Amaya the extra pillow I had brought with me and made my way over to the bed.

"You know, I think we are going to need a lot of help. Eleven babies are too much for us to handle." I whispered as I crawled to the far side of the bed before laying down. Amaya laid beside me as she placed her hands over her stomach. **(3)**

"I know but who can we trust to help us without getting reported." Amaya mumbled under her breath and I saw her staring up at the ceiling. I also stared up at the ceiling as I pondered who to ask.

"We'll, there's my foster cousin we can ask. You know, the only guy I will ever trust. Then there's our neighbour, Rianna Tahome. She's known about me living here for a long time. Those two I can trust because neither of them have ever ratted me out to the police." I said as I thought of the two people besides Amaya I could trust. I saw Amaya turn her head towards me with this calm look.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement. Good night, April." Amaya mumbled as she turned her back on me. I smiled as I turned on my own side and allowed myself to sleep until the would wake us up.

* * *

**(1) **Yeah, the masks are gone; he only has one heart right now

**(2) **Remember that Nagato was weak as an adult and Konan is loyal to him even as a baby.

**(3) **Please no gay jokes


	4. On hold for now and notice about story

Hello everyone. I want you to know I do plan to continue this do to the amount of requests but I lost my inspiration for Akatsuki (Naruto) stuff right now. instead I have gotten into Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the Country of Hearts). It is a cool manga and a new twist on Alice in Wonderland. If you haven't read it I suggest you do and for those that have read it, I have started a story. I ask you to please give that story a chance and read it. Thought for those that don't know the manga series it can get confusing. I read all the manga that are in English and own Ace's story, Elliot's story (the March Hare) and Boris's story (the cat story) But, personally, I love the Bloody Twins story (the twiddle twins) and Blood's story (Mad Hatter, which is pretty much the main story, the others are "alternative stories) Anyways, here is the summary of the story. PLEASE give it a chance if you know the manga. Oh and I have watched the movie as well :D

**~.~**

**Summary :** When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, the rabbit thinks she just needs a friend who shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from the real world, one who sees things Alice's way. However, what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter make a grave mistake or is this girl simply pushing others way? Alicex? OCx?

~.~

It's called Was it a Mistake


End file.
